Crash And Burn
Nicole is the mother of Gumball and she looks like him. When Gumball, Darwin, Penny and this friends rescue to Nicole, Gumball remember a mother these proud, The best mother in the world. "Crash and Burn" is a song by Australian pop group Savage Garden from their second album Affirmation, released as the album's third single in early 2000. It hit number one in several countries including Finland and Norway, and it reached the top five in Australia, New Zealand, Canada, Sweden and France among others. In the UK, the song reached #14, while in the US the song peaked at number 24. The video is shot in a partially fantastical theme, featuring scenes of troubled young adults interspersed with scenes of the group singing in a warehouse. Messages such as "stay connected" and lyrics from the song, such as "fall apart" appear on the screen. At the end of the video, Hayes uses British Sign Language to sing the last lyrics of the song. Lyrics When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone When you feel all alone And a loyal friend is hard to find You're caught in a one way street With the monsters in your head When hopes and dreams are far away and You feel like you can't face the day Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone 'Cause there has always been heartache and pain And when it's over you'll breathe again You'll breath again When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please To tame your wild wild heart Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone Video Gallery Nicole watterson gumball and darwin by isaacbandicoot-d4qm29w.jpg|Family nicole_watterson_and_gumball_awwnn_2_by_isaacbandicoot-d4vx8ea.jpg nicole_watterson_the_great_mom_4_by_isaacbandicoot-d4vx7q5.jpg Gumball, Nicole and Penny with Dawn & Piplup.png Gumball, Darwin, Dawn & Piplup with Martial arts.png Gumball and Danwin in the rain saddness.png Duncan and Tobias serious with Gumball & Penny.png Gumball and Friends crossover.png|The End Category:Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Family Category:FanFiction Category:Movies Category:Wattersons